A variety of computing devices or computer related devices, such as portable computers, tablet PCs, monitors, personal digital assistants (PDAs) and other hand held devices, have been designed for wireless communication. Typically, such devices utilize an antenna for receiving and/or transmitting wireless communication signals. Antennas have been mounted both externally and internally, but certain problems are associated with each approach.
For example, mounting an antenna externally can create a less desirable form factor as well as increasing the vulnerability of the antenna to damage from contact with external objects. On the other hand, the mounting of an antenna internal to a device housing can be problematic due to space constraints and due to interference with transmission of the wireless signal. For example, certain materials used in housing construction, such as carbon, magnesium and polycarbonate materials can limit antenna performance.